Help Where am I
by Lightningstar and Max
Summary: Pewdie and his intelligence has gotton him into a sticky situation. Stuck in a mansion with no obvious way out, events unfold and horrors become reality... Will he make it out alive? Contains- Pewdie, Stephano, and*possibly* an OC survivor. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo my fellow Minecrafters, Today is the day I start my Amnesia fanfic. I'm honestly not too ready for this... it's 1:00 am... thanks brain! You're IQ is tremendously high!**

**Anyway, this time the summary is correct mostly. I'm still not sure if I'll allow an OC or not...**

I yawned. Another day, another video. "Maybe I'll do some Happy Wheels today," I said while stretching. Edgar looked up at me from his spot on the bed and I could hear the annoyed sigh, that was probably not even there. He put his head back down on the blanket and closed his eyes. "Lucky," I muttered. Grabbing a shirt and jeans from my dresser(put there by Marzia, I suppose) I got changed. I rubbed my eyes again. "Why am I so tired?!" Shrugging the thought off, I did one last rub and stepped outside, getting ready for a walk.

Trotting around a park that wasn't too far away from my apartment, I did about three laps before hearing a strange noise. "That sounds... fimillar..." I tried to pinpoint where I heard it before, but nothing came up. "Huh." I started walking away, then heard it again. "Okay, you got me, let it go, okay?" Silence. "Creep," I muttered. Then I felt something lash out and I didn't have enough time to dodge it. Pain flooded through my skull and the world started to fade, first with the corners, then the whole thing.

**Such short. Much scared. So bad grammar.**

**Ehhh... not overly happy with it, but I don't really want to start watching the game at 1:15 nao, so you'll have to wait.**

**And yes, I KNOW this is the shortest chapter in human history. Don't question it. You'll get no where.**


	2. GORE WARNING BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Hey Minecrafters, wassup and I'm here with~**

**No one cause I'm forever alone! OC's are allowed and will be killed later on, just as a heads up. **

**Les do dis!**

* * *

><p>I rubbed the back of my head and squinted through the darkness. "Hello? I'm not crazy, I promise." I tried standing up, but it seemed like a daunting and difficult task, so I stayed down and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, I looked around. Behind me was a huge wooden door with scratches and blood plastered on. To the left, there was a room with the door caving inside, blood also seeping through the carpet. In front of me was a very long and asylum-like hallway, faded flower wallpaper covering the walls. And lastly, to my right, was neither a door, nor room, but a body. It was badly injured, some flesh ripped off and the bone showed through. Blood covered the abdomen and hands while the face was frozen in a state of horror, as if they had been caught while playing a deadly game of hide-and-seek. One shoe was off and next to the dead person, torn beyond repair. The jeans were ripped and blood filled the rips and tears. The shirt was just like the jeans, ripped and torn and they stunk of blood that hung heavy in the hazy air. I turned, not being able to stare at the horrible image anymore. It must have been an awful death, one that I didn't want or need to cope with. That body though, that was now engraved in my mind, and I knew I was going to see it in my nightmares if this wasn't one. Standing up finally, I grasped on to the huge handle that I assumed lead me to safety, cold icing the handle over. I gave it a push, but it didn't budge. I pulled after that, but nothing. The door groaned, but that didn't satisfy me enough to stay. I walked to the caved in door and stepped over it, jumping to avoid a puddle of scarlet soaked in the carpet. The room was big, a lot bigger than I imagined, but that also didn't make me happy. What could make me happy, was to be able to leave this place and go back home. I felt like that was too much to hope for, but I was going to make it through. Ignoring thoughts, I noticed a golden figure sitting down on a broken dresser. I plucked it off and observed it. It was a small statue, about the size of my palm, and had a small sword. The figure was kneeling down and the sword was firmly gripped downward, as a knight would do to a beast in a fairytale. I smiled through the darkness, gripping the figure in my hands. I had a friend that would make it through this journey also, no matter how hard it would be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This.<strong>

**This is my longest and best chapter yet.**

**I happy. I proud with this.**

**~Lightningstar and Max**


End file.
